totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. USV - Finał "You Can Run But You Can't Hide"
USvision 02 - "You Can Run But You Can't Hide'' - Grand Final Finał USvision. Największy amfiteatr w Portland – Amfiteatr Parkowy, zapełnił się po brzegi. Ba, widzowie stali nawet poza trybunami. Tłumy zleciały się z całego USA, aby oglądać finał drugiej edycji najlepszego muzycznego show w Ameryce. Na okrągłym telebimie, na scenie pojawia się krwistoczerwony napis „Opening Act”. Scena zaciemnia się. Widownia klaszcze co raz głośniej. 6 reflektorów włącza się. Po kolei. Ukazując kolejno 6 postaci: Resette, Nookie, Roma, Xiąże, Vera i Grace. Synchronicznie wyjęli zza pleców mikrofony. Zaczęli śpiewać w powyższej kolejności. Gdy ktoś zaczynał śpiewać jego reflektor zwiększał moc, zaś inne przygasały. Po skończonym występie rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. Publiczność wstała i ryczała z radości. Szóstka wykonawców skłoniła się i zeszła bokiem z okrągłej sceny. Światła znowu zgasły. Tradycyjnie scena rozbłysnęła na biało i oślepiła innych widzów. Tradycyjnie, światło wróciło do normalnego natężenia. Na środku sceny stała trójka prowadzących: Noah, Stilies i Valerie. W tle mieli taki background. Stilies&Noah&Valerie: Good evening USA! Głośny wiwat.' '''Noah: Witajcie w finale drugiej edycji najlepszego konkursu muzycznego czyli… Stilies: USvision! Aplauz. Valerie: Szesnaście stanów i szesnaście reprezentantów… To oni zmierzą się o tytuł zwycięzcy USV! Stilies: Zgarną sławę, a ich stan zorganizuje kolejny konkurs. Noah: Dokładnie. *zamyślił się* Pragnę przypomnieć, że USvision pokonało oglądalnością konkurencję ze spółki Euro-Azjatyckiej i zdominowało zachodni rynek. Stilies strzela faceaplma. Stilies: Noah… Wiem, że producenci karzą, ale nie musimy się chwalić zwycięstwem na każdym kroku. Widownia śmieje się. Noah: Takie obowiązki prowadzącego *wzrusza ramionami* Wracając… Ehm… Valerie: To WY widzowie wybieracie zwycięzcę. Dzwonicie, sms-ujecie lub użyjcie naszej oficjalnej aplikacji. *pokazuje smartphone’a z włączoną apką* Przypominam, że dzwoniący mają szansę wygrać kolację z najprzystojniejszym prowadzącym na scenie… Noah: No już nie musia… Valerie: … Stiliesem! Blondynek ukłonił się i uśmiechnął się słodko. Noah założył ręce. Poprawił mikroport. Noah: Tak… Tak… Nie przedłużając… Zaczynajmy -_- Stilies poklepał przyjaciela i stanął obok niego, Valerie z drugiej strony. Stilies&Noah&Valerie: It’s time to start USA! Nastąpiła przerwa. Stilies stoi na scenie. Stilies: 9 naprawdę mocnych występów za nami. *dodaje ciszej* No może pomijając pewne dwa… Cóż. Jesteście ciekawi co robią gwiazdy w Dark Green Roomie? Widownia reaguje okrzykami i klaskaniem. Stilies: Przekierowuję was do Valerie, która z radością tam buszuje ^^ To znaczy straszy… Green Room za sceną, w budynku amfiteatru. Każda reprezentacja ma dla siebie prostą, czarną, skórzana kanapę i kilka czarnych puf. Takie stanowiska porozsiewane są po pomieszczeniu. Na suficie pali się kilka lamp. Valerie stoi pośród poduch, sof i puf. Valerie: Nasze wywiady są mega popularne. Azjatycko-Europejskie edycja internetowe bez live-show posysają… I nie mają szans z publicznością USV… Wiec czas na wywiady ^^ Dziewczyna poszła do najbliższej strefy. Coś ciągnęła ją do Minnesoty… Tam na czarnej kanapie siedział Dwayne otoczony przez gitarzystów i perkusistę. Valerie: Witaj Dwayne *usiadła obok wokalisty* Dwayne: Hej *powiedział oschle* Valerie: To finał, emocje. Występ przed tobą… Stresujesz się? Dwayne prychnął. Dwayne: Nie. *założył ręce* Wygram z popowym shitem. Valerie założyła nogę na nogę. Valerie: Nie da się ukryć, że na USvision dominuje rock i inne cięższe gatunki. Dwayne: Tylko dlatego tu występuje. Mam nadzieję, że mój tour-manager nie wyśle mnie znów na Europejski shit koncert. *spojrzał do kamery* Słyszysz Mark?! Valerie: Zapewne słyszy ^^ Dziękuje za wywiad. Powodzenia. Dwayne: Dzięki. Dziewczyna odeszła. Oddaliła się od pachnącej… mężczyznami loży Minnesoty. Poszła do loży Hawajów… Tam siedział Fred. Jakaś dziewczyna trzymała mu napój. Valerie: Witaj Fred *usiadła przy chłopaku* Ciąży na tobie duża odpowiedzialność. Ostatnio Hawaje zajęły wysokie trzecie miejsce, czy powtórzysz ten sukces. Fred: Nie wiem czy jestem aż tak dobry jak Olivia, prywatnie moja dziewczyna ^^ Żałuję, że nie wystąpiła ze mną w duecie, czułbym się pewniej. Valerie: E… To znaczy, że czujesz presję? Fred: Sam nie wiem. Scena to mój żywioł, każdy chce mnie oglądać *puścił oczko do kamery* Mam nadzieję, że wygram. Valerie: O-k… Powodzenia *odeszła* Niezadowolona wywiadem ze sportowcem, Valerie poszła dalej. Minęła lożę Florydy gdzie siedziała smutna Shannon… Szła dalej, ale potknęła się o… kota. Valerie: Aaa! *upadła na podłogę* Renatka: Niech mnie jamnikowe kule burzą! Przepraszam! Tajwańska Hawajka śpiewająca dla New Jersey pomogła Valerie wstać i posadziła ją w swojej pełnej kotów strefie. Valerie: O… Renatka. Właścicielka anty-popularnego w internecie kota Kłaczka. Renatka: Tja… Okocił się. Valerie: Co?! O_O Renatka: Okazał się, że zamiast… no wiesz… *zachichotała* Miał co innego. Kłaczcia urodziła dwa kociątka. Nazwałam je Yulija i PuszkinexD ^^ Valerie: Ehm… I jak? Jak z nimi? Renatka: Gdyby nie Kłaczcia to nawet bym je polubiła, ale są tak durne, że robią to co matka karze. Ostatnio zbratały się z jakimś lewym, tęczowym Jamnikiem! Valerie: To jest żenujące… Renatka: Tak. Jestem emerytowaną cyganką, powiem ci stare, cygańskie przysłowie: ręce i cycki opadają -_- Valerie: Tak. Dokładnie. Żegnaj Reniu, gratuluję występu. Renatka zrobiła zeza i pomachała. Doszło do ciekawej sytuacji, ponieważ w dwóch lożach doszło do awarii rur i z sufitu kapała woda, więc zdecydowano przenieść się przedstawicieli Oregonu i Dakoty Północnej do loży...Kalifornii. Była ona dość spora, więc dostawiono pufy dla przedstawicielu stanów by przedstawiciele mogli sobie usiąść... Valerie: ''' Zobaczmy jak tam nastroje w potrójnej loży... Prowadząca zgrabnie wkroczyła do środka. Na jednej stronie siedział Drake ze spuszczona głową w dół, a po drugiej Fallen Angels, który mierzyli Drake'a wzrokiem. Wszyscy oprócz Thomasa który przytulał się z Rain, która siedziała na jego kolanach. W środku panowała dość gęsta atmosfera... '''Valerie: Witam nasze gwiazdy! :3 Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział, Thomas z Rain jedynie jej odmachali z uśmiechem. Pozostali tak jak siedzieli tak siedzieli...Valerie wyczuła napięcie i usiadła między Drakiem i resztą chłopaków z FA. Valerie: Widzę, że w nie najlepszych nastrojach...*Zwróciła się w stronę chłopaków z FA*. Knox: Niezbyt. Dion: Cóż...było by lepiej gdybyśmy nie musieli dzielić Z KIMŚ loży... *Spiorunował wzrokiem Drake'a, który spuścił głowę jeszcze bardziej...* Valerie: Nie przesadzacie aby troszkę? Dion, Duncan i Knox spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie na Valerie. Dion: Absolutnie. Valerie: Thomas? A ty nic nie powiesz? Chłopak zerknął na swój zespół i na ex-kolegę, tak właściwie to nic do niego nie miał. Thomas: Osobiście nic do niego nie mam. Drake podniósł lekko głową i zerknął na Thomasa i Rain, którzy puścili mu oczko, chłopak się lekko na chwilę uśmiechnął. Valerie: A ty Drake? Nic nie powiesz? Chłopakom, mnie? Zbliżyła się, zamrugała oczkami i zrobiła słodką minę. Drake: Ja...*Zająkał się...* Przepraszam...*Podniósł głowę.* Po prostu...po tym co się stało...nie mogłem z wami występować...nie potrafiłbym. Nie chciałem osłabiać zespołu... *Westchnął i spuścił głowę* Valerie otarła łezkę, Chłopaki z FA szeptali coś między sobą. Po chwili wszyscy chłopacy stanęli przed byłym członkiem bandy. Valerie: Oo... Dion: Przyjmujemy przeprosiny...*Chłopak podniósł głowę na chłopaków* ...ziom. Uśmiechnęli się do niego. Drake: Tak po prostu? Zapytał zaskoczony. Duncan: Pewnie. Knox: Chcieliśmy zobaczyć czy zależy ci jeszcze na zespole. Dion: No i Thomas też nas przekonał. Thomas wzruszył ramionami. Drake: Dzięki... :) Chłopacy zbili piątki. Rain: Ooo jak słodko. :3 Valerie: No. :3 Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli jak ktoś biegnie przez korytarz w stronę loży. Wpadła tam... Valerie: Wut? Rain: Kto to? Drake zobaczył dziewczynę i...zaniemówił, podobnie jak FA. Valerie: Ex-Prowadząca...Kto cię wpuścił?! Hayley: Nieistotne, muszę pogadać z Drakiem! W retrospekcji widzimy jak Hayley daje bramkarzowi 100$ a ten udaje, że jej nie widzi przez co dziewczyna dostaje się do środka. Drake: Nie mamy o czym. *Chłopak odwrócił się do dziewczyny tyłem.* Hayley: Ależ owszem mamy! *Podeszła do niego i złapała za ramię* To nie jest tak jak myślisz... Chłopak zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się do Hayley. Jego wyraz twarzy...był wściekły, a jednocześnie leciały mu łzy. Drake: A JAK JEST?!?! Wydarł się, zatrzęsły się ściany i lampa na suficie zaczęła się bujać. Wszystkich włącznie z Hayley wpięło w ziemię. Inni zawodnicy odwrócili się w stronę loży na końcu green roomu... Drake: Myślałem, że coś z tego będzie...*Zaczyna się lekko śmiać.* Ale nie, ty wolałaś się pieprzyć z pierwszym lepszym, w dodatku w moim samochodzie! *Zaczął się psychicznie śmiać.* Valerie: Wezwijcie ochronę...i lekarza... *Mówi cicho przez mikrofon w uchu.* Hayley: Nie chciałam! To on się do mnie dobierał. :( Drake: Dlatego gdy się z nim pieprzyłaś mówiłaś, że jestem nikim i byłaś taka podniecona?!? *Nastała cisza, a chłopakowi poleciało więcej łez niż poprzednio.* Zgadza się, wszystko słyszałem... Hayley: To nie tak...*Chciała się przysunąć do chłopaka, ale ten ją odepchnął...lekko.* Drake: Masz ty w ogóle pojęcie kim tył ten Lolosz z którym się zabawiałaś...? Hayley: To był Miłosz... Chłopak wściekły warknął i pociągnął dziewczynę za sobą. Zaskoczeni FA, Rain oraz Valerie ruszyli za nimi. Pobiegli tak chwilę aż dobiegli do...loży Florydy. Drake: To był brat chłopaka siedzącej tutaj Shannon! Shannon: ...Drake? Uniosła głowę znad zdjęcia Saila. Drake: Podczas gdy wy wyjechaliście do Los Angeles Shannon sama ze mną chowała mojego przyjaciela, a jej chłopaka Saila! Shannon ścisnęła zdjęcie Saila słysząc jego imię, poleciała jej łza. Hayley: Nie mieliśmy pojęcia...ja nie wiedziałam... Drake: Nie wiedziałaś... *Prychnął wściekły. Chłopak złapał swój prawy rękaw od bluzy i podciągnął. Wszyscy obecni byli zszokowani.* A to, że się przez ciebie tnę do dzisiaj to też nie wiedziałaś? *Chłopak schował blizny, dziewczynę aż zamurowało.* Hayley: Ja... Drake: Nie! Wiesz co ci powiem? *Spojrzał na smutną Shannon, a później na Hayley.* Wynoś się. Hayley: Ale... Drake: WYNOŚ SIĘ! *Wydarł się ponownie ze łzami w oczach wskazując jej palcem wyjście, a następnie przysiadł obok Shannon. * Dziewczyna chciała jeszcze podejść do chłopaka, ale drogę zagrodzili jej FA, Rain i Valerie. Dion: Wyjdź póki jesteśmy grzeczni. Hayley: Nie macie prawa! Thomas: Tak jak ty nie miałaś prawa robić z niego idioty. Duncan: Bo cię zaraz stąd wymiotę. Z daleka słychać biegnących w ich stronę ochroniarzy i psychiatrów. Inni zawodnicy nadal patrzą na scenkę. Rain: Wyjdź! Knox zacisnął pięści. Hayley: A walcie się wszyscy! Dziewczyna wściekła wybiegła z loży i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Reszta zwróciła się w stronę Drake'a który siedział obok Shannon i próbował ją pocieszać. Drake: Nie martw się. Sail na pewno by chciał byśmy byli silni...dla niego. Shannon: Tak...masz rację. *Dziewczyna chlipneła i przytuliła chłopaka.* Reszta stała przed nimi poruszona. Przybiegają Ochroniarze i psychiatrzy... Valerie: Wracajmy na scenę... Po ostatnim występie pojawia się trio prowadzących. Noah: 'Finałowe występy już za nami... '''Stilies: '''Za kilkanaście sekund otworzymy głosowanie... '''Valerie: '''Pierwsze minuty zlecą na skrócie występów. '''Noah: '''Odliczamy? '''Stilies: '''Odliczajmy :D '''Valerie: '''Liczcie z nami! '''Noah&Stilies&Valerie feat. Audience: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... USA START VOTING NOW! ... Skrót się skończył. Telebim wyświetla flagę Oregonu. Na scenie stoi Noah. '''Noah: '''Teraz występ, który przyniósł USvision do stanu Oregon - Piers i This is War! Piers wyszedł na scenę i wystąpił. ... Występ się skończył. ''Widownia wiwatuje. Wielkie emocje! Wszyscy stoją! Piers ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny. Zastąpili go prowadzący. Stilies i Noah. Weszli na scenę uzbrojeni w tablety z logami WD40. 'Stilies: '''Występy za nami. Wszystkie konkursowe... '''Noah: '''Głosowanie zakończone. Scena zamigotała na czerwono. Telebim wyświetlił szumiący las... '''Noah: '''Ujawnimy miejsca... Zaczniemy od końca... Widzimy tylko chwilę przed wami. Też się stresujemy... Prowadzący spojrzeli na tablety. '''Noah: '''Ostatnie miejsce... Szesnaste... i 17 punktów... ... ... ... ... ... ... Luizjana! ''Tatiana klaszcze z niezadowoloną miną. 'Stilies: '''Pierwsze 8 powiemy żwawo ^^. 25 punktów i 15. miejsce zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... Michigan! ''Dziewczyny z Toxic Pussies zbijają piątki. 'Noah: '''Dalej... 30 punktów... Miejsce 14... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wyoming! ''Lauren smutna zjada długiego, różowego żelka. 'Stilies: '''39 punktów... Miejsce 13... ... ... ... ... ... ... Montana! ''Jo i Brick spuszczają smutni głowy. 'Noah: '''44, miejsce 12. ... ... ... ... ... ... Alaska! ''Lukaninho klaszcze niewzruszony. '' '''Stilies: '''48 punktów... 11... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kalifornia! ''Chłopcy z Fallen Angels klaszczą. Rain całuje Thomasa w policzek. Drake i Shannon siedzą z nimi wszystkimi. 'Noah: '''Miejsce 10... 53 punkty... ... ... ... ... ... ... Arizona! ''Trent macha do kamery. 'Stilies: '''Dziewiąte miejsce, 55 punktów - Nevada! ''Rachel wstaje oburzona. ''Rachel: To jakaś pomyłka?!'' Valerie zachodzi ją od tyłu i usypia ją ukłuciem igiełki ^^ 'Noah: '''I miejsce przełomowe, ósme... punktów 60 - Idaho! ''Alejandro przeklina po Hiszpańsku pod nosem. W tle załącza się wolna, trzymająca w napięciu muzyka. 'Stilies: '''Miejsce 7... 66 punktów... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nebraska! ''Lindsay przytula Tyler'a, który nadal patrzy się w jej piersi. 'Noah: '''Miejsce 6 i również 66 punktów... Trzy razy 6... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hawaje! ''Fred robi toast z zielonego drinka. 'Stilies: '''Top 5... Miejsce 5... 67 punktów ... ... ... ... ... ... Oregon! ''FA klepią Drake'a po plecach. Shannon głaszcze chłopaka. '' ''Gdzieś z boku, za kulisami Hayley spuszcza głowę. ''Hayley: Tak blisko...'' 'Noah: '''Zostały 4 stany: New Jersey, Floryda, Minnesota i Dakota Północna! Kto wygra? ''Ekran dzieli się na cztery. Widać: Skupioną Shannon, Renatką bijącą ananasem Kłaczka, stoicko spokojnego Dwayne'a i Rain ściskającą pięści. '''Noah: '''Miejsce czwarte... ... ... ... ... ... ... 72 punkty... ... ... ... ... ... ... New jersey! ''Renatka: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! <3 *wali Kłaczka ananasem*'' 'Stilies: '''Top 3... Miejsce trzecie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Ekran dzieli sie na 3: Nadal stoicko spokojny Dwayne, Shannon wpatrzona w ekran i Rain wtulona w Thomasa. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 72 punkty... Tyle co miejsce 4, ale więcej Dziesiątek... ... ... ... ... Minnesota! Dwayne lekko drga, chyba to miał być ukłon... 'Noah: '''No i najważniejsza chwila... '''Stilies: '''Poznamy zwycięzcę... '''Noah: '''Miejsce Drugie ugrało 77 punktów... Pierwsze... 89... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wygrywa Floryda! Wybuch konfetti! Ludzie wiwatują. Aplauz! Krzyki! Wrzaski! Szaleją laski z Nebraski! Shannon jest jednak spokojna. Rain przytula ją. '''Rain: '''Bądź silna *szepcze jej na ucho* Shannon idzie na scenę po nagrodę. ... Shannon wchodzi na scenę. Valerie daje jej statuetkę zwycięzcy. '''Shannon: '''Dziękuję... *rozpłakała się* '''Stilies: '''Shannon... Jeszcze bis... Shannon otarła łzy. Była gotowa by zaśpiewać jeszcze jeden raz. Po występie Shannon słychać więcej gorących oklasków. '''Stilies: '''To na tyle... Kolejna edycja na Florydzie.. Żegnamy się.. ''GIGANTYCZNY APLAUZ. '''Koniec <3 Kategoria:USvision